GLADIADOR
by Valeria M.C.P
Summary: Hinata lo sabia, tarde o temprano tenía que suceder, pero jamás se imaginó que pasaría con el Gladiador favorito del Emperador


**l: VENDIDO**

* * *

**La libertad no consiste en tener  
un buen amo, sino en no tenerlo**  
_–Cicerón_

* * *

Naruto.

Han pasado más de nueve lunas desde que su propio Padre lo dejó a su suerte en medio del desierto y de las dos ciudades que tanto odia.

No sabe que ciudad es peor. Si Neapolis o Pompeya, Roma. En ambos lugares es seguro encontrar corrupción, vendedores de humanos como si fuesen ganado y mercancías supuestamente de buena calidad pero son más falsas que las promesas del Emperador.

Maldice a los Dioses por escoger a un hombre así para mandar y escupe a su lado al mismo tiempo que se cubre más con sus taparrabos.

Huele mal, de eso está seguro, su cuerpo musculoso y repleto de cicatrices está completamente adolorido, tiene demasiada hambre, y su único sustento, que es el agua, ya es escasa, mientras que sus pies imploran por un descanso lo antes posible.

Su mirada azulada observa la fortaleza de Neapolis, tan grande como le había contado su Padre hace años atrás, echa completamente de madera engrasada para que el enemigo no pueda entrar.

Ironicamente él está a punto de hacerlo.

Medita unos segundos en si entrar o no, sin embargo aunque le diera miles de vueltas en su cabeza sobre cuál es su mejor opción no tiene elección. Esa ciudad es la más cercana a su hogar, podría robarle a un pobre inocente y así descansar en un buen lugar con lindas mujeres; cuando estuviera completamente descansado y con su estómago lleno iría con su Padre a pedirle perdón por lo sucedido.

Sonríe con socarronería cuando se da cuenta que el castigo de su propio clan no fue tan malo después de todo.

La enorme fortaleza abre sus puertas de madera dejando entrar al tumulto de personas que buscan refugio o alimentos porque en sus villas y pueblos no hay, gracias al nuevo "mandato" que proclamó el Emperador de Roma: dar la mitad de las ganancias para emendar gastos de la Guerra.

El rubio se acerca ayudar a una ancianita para no llamar la atención de los guardias que se encuentran arriba de los pilares que custodian la entrada, no da ni cinco pasos cuando de inmediato ve una escena deplorable.

Las calles están llenas de lodo gracias a las lloviznas que caen en la noche, todo apesta a pescado podrido, los comerciantes solo tienen fruta pasada y carnes con moscas porque nadie puede comprarla, hay vagabundos en todas partes y que decir de los soldados que se aprovechan de eso.

Empieza a caminar lentamente, buscando algo agradable que tomar sin permiso pero no hay nada que llame su atención.

Bufa.

Gira en una esquina y enarca una ceja cuando se encuentra una fuente con una decoración de dos hombres casi desnudos, no obstante esa fuente está repleta de chicas que lavan ropa con el agua sucia del lugar.

Él se sienta en una roca para verlas. Sus pies le agradecieron de inmediato con un hormigueo placentero. Todas las chicas allí reunidas son de un bajo nivel social, lo notó gracias a sus ropas desgastadas, y sus caras pálidas y huesudas, pero a pesar de lo anterior mencionado se notan felices con cosas insignificantes, como contando secretos, estando juntas y hablando sobre los guardias "agraciados" que están en la esquina mirándolas de reojo.

Naruto ladea su cabeza con confusión.

¿Acaso no me han visto?, piensa él y rápidamente se golpea la frente por su absurdo pensamiento.

Por supuesto que no lo han visto porque parece más un vagabundo, y no el hijo de Minato el Gladiador más fuerte de toda Grecia y Roma juntas.

Está dispuesto a limpiarse con esa agua sucia de la fuente para obtener una buena noche con alguna de esas chicas, sin embargo cinco Guardias que salieron de la nada se acercan a ellas, algunas felices y otras no tanto...

—¿Por qué eres la única a la cual no le agrada nuestra presencia?—Cuestionó un Guardia, el más alto, tirando la ropa "limpia" de una chica castaña y flaca al lodo—. Contesta, por favor.

—No les importa—espetó la chica, levantando su mentón—, si no se marchan gritare y mi Padre vendrá a golpearlos.

Naruto hizo una mueca por esa respuesta tan errónea.

Los Guardias sueltan carcajadas llenas de burla. Uno se acerca y la toma de la cintura para mantenerla quieta, mientras que las demás chicas huyen despavoridas de la escena que se aproxima.

El rubio se da la vuelta, cierra sus ojos cuando la chica empieza a gritar por ayuda, puede escuchar cómo le rasgan su ropa y como llora para que no le hagan nada malo.

¡Golpéalos en donde sea!, pensó él, ¡líbrate de ellos!

Abre sus ojos cuando la chica grita un "no", aprieta sus puños y toma varias respiraciones.

—Esto va a salir muy mal—reflexionó, dándose la vuelta y tomando un palo de madera del suelo—, pero, ¿qué puedo perder?

Primero va por el Guardia que tiene rodeada a la castaña de la cintura, le da un buen golpe en la espalda y este aúlla de dolor mientras cae al suelo.

—¡Agáchate!—Le ordenó Naruto a la chica, ella lo obedeció de inmediato.

Él lanza el palo al rostro de un Guardia que venía a matarlo, este gira, y cae al suelo escupiendo sangre y un diente.

Los otros dos guardias lo ven de una forma amenazante, sacan sus espadas al mismo tiempo y el rubio niega con la cabeza, un poco más serio de lo normal.

El guardia más alto corre hacia él, pero Naruto le pisa el pie con fuerza haciendo que se quede quieto y así aprovechar a golpearlo en el pecho, eso ocasiona que el guardia tire la espada y él la toma y se la clava en la espalda a la vez que la saca en cuestión de segundos.

Se da la vuelta para no perder ningún punto importante, pero una espada roza su hombro. Gruñe. Ese "raspón" no le impide correr, dar una voltereta en el aire con ayuda de la fuente para hacer palanca y queda atrás del Guardia que lo hirió, lo toma de la cabeza y le quiebra el cuello.

—Queda uno—murmura para sí mismo, sin embargo el guardia ya no está.

Observa con atención todo el perímetro, cuando sabe que todo está libre de guardias, se acerca a la chica que intenta cubrirse con la poca tela que le queda.

Naruto se agacha, hace una mueca cuando ve que la castaña tiene un ojo morado y sangre en sus finos labios.

—¿Estas bien?—Susurró el rubio, tomando una prenda del suelo y colocándosela en los hombros a la chica—. ¿Dónde vives...?

Él se interrumpe cuando una flecha lo hiere en su hombro. De reojo puede ver a un Guardia en la esquina. Gime. Estaba a nada de levantarse, pero otra flecha se clava en su espalda, ve sobre sus hombros y otro guardia aparece arriba de una casa. Intenta con todas sus fuerzas levantarse, no obstante es inútil porque una flecha se clava en su pecho.

Su mejilla se estampa en el lodo, todo le da vueltas, y en lo único en que puede enfocarse para que el dolor desaparezca de su mente es en la chica castaña de bonitos ojos marrones que empieza a llorar, y moverlo para que se salve y huya, pero es imposible porque todo se vuelve negro en un segundo.

**.  
.**  
**.**

Se despierta de golpe. Su visión es borrosa, pero poco a poco se aclara. Con su cabeza de lado se da cuenta de que está en una celda y que le han curado sus heridas con hierbas medicinales.

Pasa saliva con dificultad.

Intenta levantarse para ver por la ventana más cercana y saber dónde está, sin embargo hay grilletes, y cadenas en sus tobillos y manos.

—Jodida mierda—sisea cuando el dolor aparece en todo su cuerpo—. Las hierbas no calman tanto después de todo...

Recuesta su cabeza en la pared, escucha como su estómago gruñe por comida mientras que sus labios están resecos por no haber probado agua en, aparentemente, muchos días.  
Cierra sus ojos por uno segundos, pero los abre cuando un par de Guardias con armadura plateada, penachos y capas color rojo sangre aparecen.

—Levántate.

Naruto ríe porque le parece irónica la situación.

—Ningún Romano me da órdenes—espetó él, escupiendo el suelo como si la situación fuera repugnante—, pierden el tiempo intentándolo.

Los Guardias se susurran un par de cosas para después abrir la reja y mirarlo con precaución desde la entrada.

—Levántate.

El rubio gruñe con molestia, se levanta como puede y eleva su mentón magullado. Tiene veintiún años de vida, no obstante parece de treinta con esa mirada asesina que le otorgaron los Dioses.

Un Guardia se coloca enfrente de él con una sonrisa de superioridad.

—¿No que no te ibas a...?

El guardia no termina su oración/pregunta ya que Naruto le da un cabezazo ocasionando que la nariz del guardia se le quiebre.

—¡Hijo de puta!

El guardia, sangrante y con sus manos temblorosas, saca una daga, está dispuesto a apuñarlo pero un hombre lo llama por su nombre y se detiene por completo.

—Señor—dijo el Guardia, colocándose derecho—. La mercancía se rehúsa a cooperar.

El "señor" entra a la celda, ve de reojo al Guardia que no para de sangrar y niega con la cabeza.

—¿Acaso sabes dónde estás, niño?

El hombre de piel pálida y negro cabello largo se coloca enfrente de Naruto haciendo que este último enarque una ceja.

—No—dice, tranquilo, para no revelar que está ansioso de saberlo porque quiere saber a qué se enfrenta.

—Estas en la mejor ciudad de todo Roma—el hombre sonríe, provocando que al rubio le dé un escalofrió—. Estas en Pompeya.

**.  
.**  
**.**

Le da asco lo que mira.

Hay decenas de mujeres y hombres por todos lados arrojando monedas o comida para poder comprar esclavos que no saben por qué están ahí.

Quizás por deudas, salvar a su familia de la hambruna en la cual está sumida Roma o por desobediencia como él.

Lo llevan esposado como si fuese un criminal de alto rango mientras miradas lascivas se van directo a su magullado cuerpo, lo colocan en una tarima de madera alta, su mirada se fija en nada y su corazón late con mucha fuerza.

—¡Por fin! ¡Aquí la buena mercancía del buen Orochimaru!—Exclama un hombre obeso y con una espesa barba aun lado del rubio—. ¿Quién da cinco monedas de bronce?

De los hombres con buenas ropas que distingue Naruto nadie dice absolutamente nada, solo lo miran como evaluando sus capacidades y si vale la pena comprarlo o no, para hacer quien sabe qué cosa con él.

—¡Vamos!—Continua el hombre con una sonrisa—: ah, ya entiendo, ¿acaso quieren saber el porque está aquí? Bueno, les cuento, este hombre de Tracia estaba en el lugar y momento equivocado. Ayudó a una Dama en peligro...

Silencia total.

—... y ha matado a cuatro Guardias Romanos sin ayuda de nadie—agrega al final el hombre y una horda de vitoreo se escucha en todas partes.

—¡Veinte monedas de bronce!

—¡Treinta monedas de bronce!

—¡¿Treinta monedas de bronce?!—Exclama el obeso, sin poder creérselo—. ¡Treinta monedas de bronce a la una! ¡A las dos! ¡Y a las...!

Alguien lo interrumpe desde el fondo de la multitud.

—Cincuenta denarios y cinco monedas de oro.

Otro silencio espectral.

—¡Cincuenta denarios y cinco monedas de oro El obeso barbudo casi se queda atónito por decir esas palabras— ¡A las dos! ¡Y a las tres! ¡Vendido!

Naruto levanta su cabeza para ver a su nuevo amo, se encuentra con un hombre peli blanco mirándolo con molestia y como si estuviera decepcionado de él.

**.  
.**  
**.**

**NOTAS**

_**Denario:**_ Antigua moneda Romana de plata acuñada aproximadamente entre 268 a. C. y 360.


End file.
